


tsesarevna [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Fic, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "tsesarevna" by tremontaine.</p><p>"She didn’t like to think about the Bad Men too much. In fact she had tried very hard to forget all about them. There had been Ma’am who had looked after her, and men in white coats who had poked at her every month, but Lizzybeth’s most favourite of all her memories was the time Ma’am had taken her to the Bad Place for the men in white coats to poke at again, and Mama had come in and knocked Ma’am down and picked Lizzybeth up and kissed her very hard.</p><p>Lizzybeth had never been kissed before, and she had never seen Mama before either, and she had not even been Lizzybeth then – she had just been Child – but it was still her favourite."</p>
            </blockquote>





	tsesarevna [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tremontaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremontaine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [tsesarevna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596679) by [tremontaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremontaine/pseuds/tremontaine). 



Length: 30:00  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/tsesarevna.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tsesarevna).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I have been SUPER PRODUCTIVE this break. I did the best I could with the Russian pronunciations based on sound/video clips from the internet (and winged it for the ones I couldn't find examples for), but I apologize if they're Very Very Wrong.


End file.
